


I Wanna Do Bad Things

by FarenMaddox



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porny porn porn, and tents, improper use of marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarenMaddox/pseuds/FarenMaddox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Basically shameless porn.  It is, like most everything else, cloverfield 's fault.  There was a conversation about Kurogane and Fai setting up camp in our brains and staying forever.  She said something about roasting marshmallows.  Somehow, to me this meant that Fai should feed Kurogane marshmallows and they should have sex in (or in this case, ON) a tent. Yeah....

Kurogane liked this world.  Fai could tell.

They’d landed in a small town, a dusty little place.  Their clothes and demeanor had caught a lot of attention right away, but the people here were incredibly hospitable once they got past their initial sense of suspicion about strangers.  They had been taken in by a couple late in their middle ages who were content to watch t.v. and not ask them personal questions.  They didn’t even ask about Mokona, who had glued herself to the television immediately upon discovering the box.

However, the couple had two young nephews, Ben and Lucas, who lived down the road from them.  They were both obnoxiously curious about the travelers and friendly enough to make it hard to mind.  The two boys wore guns on their hips and drank a lot of beer, and they rode around on something they called “dirt bikes.”  Fai kept calling them “dirty bikes” by almost-accident, and he usually helped their aunt in the kitchen rather than joining Kurogane and Syaoran when the two teenagers came by and invited them to take the bikes out.  He kept Mokona with him, too, thinking it was better for all of them if Ben and Lucas didn’t know about her.

He was fascinated by Aunt Meg’s innovation.  They had happily eaten the chips they were offered, Fai taking perhaps too much delight in the colorful, crinkly bag, but he’d never have thought about crushing up the junk food and sprinkling it on top of the dinner they were making.  The result was a heaven of melting cheese underneath a crunchy shell.

Kurogane had been utterly horrified by it, of course, but what could you expect from a man who liked raw fish?

This world was good for Kurogane, Fai thought, watching the big man poke suspiciously at their meal.  He was learning how to relax, at last.  To just enjoy swilling beer and taking lessons on sighting a gun and easing a throttle or whatever the hell he was learning.  They’d returned to Piffle recently and gotten his mechanical arm covered by skin, so he thought nothing of stripping off his shirt in the heat of the sun when the other boys did.  He looked happy, these days.

“Hello there, Mr. Fai!”

There was a hand waving in front of his face.  Before he could stop himself, he grabbed it by the wrist and started to twist it, ready to immobilize his opponent and take him down.  He managed to stop himself, however, when he saw Ben’s shocked expression.

“Sorry,” he laughed, releasing his grip.  “You surprised me.”

“Yeah,” Ben answered, his own laughter uneasy at best.  “You were kinda spaced out.”

“What did I miss?” Fai asked brightly.

“We were just thinking about what we were all going do this weekend,” Lucas said.  “Ben here wants to hit up all the bars and introduce you to the hospitality of the women around here.  But I want to take you boys camping.  I can call Cindy and tell her to round some of her girlfriends up to go camping with us.”

Fai was confused.  Perhaps there was something special about this world’s women?  Was it considered a sign of your acceptance that you got to spend time with them?  Ben and Lucas both seemed to be rather insistent on it.

“What _is_ camping?” he asked, trying to sound polite.

Ben looked horrified.  “That settles it.  You win, Lucas, we’re taking them camping.”

“You pack up some gear and drive out of town,” Lucas explained, “and you spend a couple of nights out in the wild, cooking over a fire, sleeping under the stars.”

“We do that all the time,” Fai laughed.

“You do?”

Syaoran nodded, looking embarrassed.  “I told you, we travel all the time.  If nobody is willing to take us in, then we have to . . . camp?”

"Oh,” Lucas said, sounding superior.  “That ain’t the same thing.  We’ll have big cooler full of beer, we’ll roast hot dogs and marshmallows, we’ll bring a couple of guitars for entertainment, and we’ll have tents to sleep in.  We’ll bring the guns, too, we both got a hunting license so we might be able to bag something while we’re out there.”

That didn’t sound too bad.  Kurogane’s interest had obviously been piqued, even though he was just as obviously trying not to show it.  He was actually eating the cheesy casserole so he wouldn’t have to show his face.

"That sounds fun,” Fai smiled at them, making them grin back.  They were awfully young, weren’t they?  It made Fai feel rather fond of them.  They didn’t even know that life could be cruel and ugly, and it woke a rather protective instinct in him.  They were just boys, despite their proud insistence on being adults.  It would be nice if they could remain so boyishly naïve forever.

“You—” Syaoran choked, looking sick.  “You’re going to roast a dog?”

The boys stared at him, then burst into laughter.  “Aunt Meg, you got any hot dogs in the fridge?”

Fai already knew what a hot dog was, since he and Aunt Meg had sliced some of them up and put them in a dish full of little noodles and orange cheese the other night.  He laughed at the relieved expression on Syaoran’s face when they were revealed to him.  Syaoran insisted on reading the list of ingredients on the package, ensuring that dogs were not included and he had not inadvertently eaten someone’s pet with his macaroni.

“I’m confused about something, too,” Fai spoke up while Syaoran squinted at unfamiliar words and muttered to himself.  “What’s a marshmallow?”

Ben gave Lucas a firm look.  “Go start packing our gear.  This is criminal.”

 

* * *

  
Fai started rummaging through the gear, wincing and feeling every bruise forming on his body.  Riding in the back of a pickup truck down miles of dirt road could be lethal.  He’d only been sitting back there because the cab of the pickup contained a girl named Debbie who’d grabbed his arm and cooed about how handsome he was.  He’d politely told her that she was very pretty herself, and then he’d disentangled himself before Kurogane could pop a vein in his forehead.  He’d smacked his head on the back window when they drove over a pothole, and he was quite certain Kurogane had noticed.  
  
They’d arrived at Lucas and Ben’s favourite camping spot, chattering about going off into the woods to show the girls this oddly-shaped tree, and Kurogane had volunteered to set up camp so they could go.  Actually, he’d volunteered the both of them.  Pleasantly surprised, they’d all gone tromping off together, dragging Syaoran with them and carrying their guns so they could shoot any hapless forest creatures who were unlucky enough to cross paths with them.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as they were out of sight, Kurogane had turned to him and grabbed his chin in one hand.  
  
“How hard did you hit your head?” he asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
“Not that— oooo!” he groaned when Kurogane’s questing fingers found a small lump under his hair.  “Be gentle with me, Kuro-tan, I’m fragile!”  
  
“Tch,” was Kurogane’s response, pushing him away.  “No you aren’t.  Help me get things set up.”  
  
Fai grabbed onto his shirt when he was turning away and dragged him into a kiss.  He shouldn’t give him such intense looks if he didn’t want to be ravaged.  Oh, now he was thinking about ravaging Kuro-pu.  Not such a great idea when seven other people could come wandering by at any moment.  
  
He unearthed Mokona from his bag.  She popped out and bounded into his arms.  
  
“Ne, ne, it’s so stuffy in there,” she complained.  “I don’t want to be hidden!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, lifting her up on his palms so they could talk face-to-face.  “They don’t have creatures like you in this world.  We have to be careful.”  
  
She pouted.  
  
“Who wants talking manjuu buns in their world anyway?” Kurogane grumbled, pulling the pieces of a tent out of a bag.  
  
“Can you hide in the truck while we’re here?” Fai asked her, giving her a cuddle to soften the blow.  
  
“If I have to,” she pouted.  “I’ll just sleep and dream with the other Mokona so I don’t get bored!”  
  
“That’s a good idea,” he smiled, opening the door of the truck to deposit her inside.  
  
“I’m going to make us leave this world soon,” she mumbled.  
  
Poor thing, Fai thought as he resumed rummaging through their supplies.  She didn’t have any control over that.  It would be nice if she did, really, but none of them could blame her for their unpredictable departures.  He found what he was looking for, and set it aside.  He looked at the fire pit, built during previous camping trips.  It was surrounded by rocks big enough to sit on, and full of the ashes of old fires.  
  
“Kuro-bu, I’m going to get firewood,” he sang out.  
  
Kurogane looked up from the tent construction as he walked past, grabbing his wrist and holding him there.  “Don’t go too far,” he growled, and gave him a fierce, lingering kiss of utter possessiveness.  Fai felt a familiar squirm in his belly.  Dammit.  Seven people.  Any moment.  
  
He cheerfully used his magic to carry all the firewood so he’d only have to make one trip.  Kurogane’s expression was marvelous when he came trippingly back into the campsite with a pile of thick logs floating obediently ahead of him.  
  
“Tch.  Showoff.  Help me with these tents.”  
  
Kurogane wasn’t making much progress, he noticed.  He was trying to study the pictures on the page of directions to figure it out, unable to read the actual print.  
  
“In just a minute,” Fai said, and began arranging the wood in the fire pit.  He hummed cheerfully as he worked.  They’d been blaring music from the open windows while they drove, and Fai was beginning to like the style of their music.  The singers could make their voices twang in a fitting marriage to the strumming of their guitars.  
  
“ _. . . don’t know who you think you are_ ,” Fai sang softly as he described a rune over the fire pit and brought the wood blazing to life.  
  
“You say something?” Kurogane grunted, squinting at the paper in front of him.  
  
“Nope!” Fai answered, and skipped over to his bag of supplies.  “ _But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you . . ._ ”  
  
He watched eagerly as the white blob on the end of his stick began to brown and bubble.  He couldn’t wait.  It was going to be sweet and gooey and delicious.  
  
"Whoops!” he shouted as it caught on fire.  
  
“Hey!” Kurogane shouted.  Fai looked over to see his eyes blazing, his hands clenched  over the two poles he was attempting to jam together.  “What are you doing?”  
  
“Roasting a marshmallow!” he said happily, waving it frantically to try to put the fire out.  
  
“You’re burning it, moron!” Kurogane bellowed.  “Stop that, before you light the whole forest on fire!”  
  
Fai looked sadly at the blackened blob that remained.  “Poor marshmallow.”  Then he shrugged and fetched a new one.  “I’ll just have to try again.”  
  
“You’re supposed to be helping me!” Kurogane snapped.  
  
“But Kuro-rin, I wanted to try one!” he whined.  In all honesty, he could have waited and done this with everyone else later on.  But how was he supposed to pass up the opportunity to destroy what remained of his companion’s sanity?  
  
“Fine,” Kurogane sighed.  “But then you help me with this.”  
  
“I will,” he promised.  
  
His second attempt worked much better.  He kept it further away from the fire, which made the process longer but more effective.  He took a cautious bite.  
  
“Kuro-chi, it’s delicious!” he shouted in delight.  It _was_ , all melty and toasty and sweet.  “You have to try one!”  
  
“It’s burnt sugar!” Kurogane snapped.  “Why would I want to try that?”  
  
Fai pranced over.  When Kurogane looked up, Fai shoved the other half of his marshmallow into Kurogane’s mouth.  He sputtered in disgust, but he really ought to know better by now.  This was the third or fourth time Fai had gotten him like that.  
  
“I hate sweet crap!” Kurogane snarled.  “You know that!”  
  
“But I’m sweet,” he pouted.  
  
“Like hell you are,” Kurogane responded.  
  
He had a glob of marshmallow at the corner of his mouth.  Fai’s aim had been off.  
  
How did he keep forgetting just how gorgeous Kurogane’s mouth was?  
  
He couldn’t stop himself; he got down on his knees and leaned forward to lick the marshmallow away.  Kurogane’s lips were sticky with sugar, so he carefully licked them clean.  Kurogane’s hands landed hard on his shoulders and his mouth opened.  Fai’s tongue was already there, so he went ahead and slipped it into Kurogane’s mouth.  They both rose up on their knees, pressing their bodies together while their mouths were so tangled up it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
Fai slipped his arms around Kurogane’s neck, feeling the mechanical arm go around his waist and the other caressing the long hair falling loose around his shoulders.  He’d planned to cut it, but Kurogane seemed to enjoy playing with it so much.  He tilted his head back with a gasp when Kurogane’s warm lips left his mouth in favour of his throat.  
  
“This— bad idea— nnngg, Kuro—”  
  
“Shut up,” Kurogane muttered, his words a heat and a vibration against his skin.  “You’re the one who wanted to,” he whispered, nuzzling his mouth beneath the collar of Fai’s shirt.  
  
That, he couldn’t deny.  
  
"We’re sitting in the dirt,” Fai muttered, nibbling on Kurogane’s ear.  “I don’t want to ravish you in the dirt.”  
  
“Who’s ravishing who, now?” Kurogane muttered, his hand slipping inside Fai’s jeans to get a good handful of his rear end.

"I wanted to ravish you, but not in the dirt,” Fai whimpered, grinding his hips against Kurogane’s.  
  
“Maybe the tent would be ready if you had helped.”  
  
“We’re going to have to make this quick, anyway,” Fai groaned, feeling both of Kurogane’s hands inside his jeans now.  “I’ll just sit in your lap.  You can protect me from the dirt.”  
  
“Okaaaaaaagggnnnhhh.”  
  
Fai had put his hands down the front of Kurogane’s jeans.  But the jeans really needed to go anyway, so he unbuttoned them quickly and yanked them down just enough for what he had in mind.  He didn’t want Kurogane’s bare ass in the dirt anymore than he wanted his own there.  Kurogane had Fai’s pants around his knees before he even noticed.  Kurogane sank back to sit on his heels, giving Fai a lap to sit in.  He just knelt over Kurogane at first and kissed him thoroughly, not yet ready.  Kurogane’s hands were massaging his ass, moving inward with slow increments.  When he slipped a finger into him, Fai paused in his kissing and groaned.  
  
Kurogane stretched him carefully.  He was not a small man, so it took some time to get Fai properly prepared for this.  Fai resumed kissing him while he worked, his hands running over Kurogane’s shoulders and chest.  When he felt ready, he finally sank down, sliding his legs around Kurogane and shuddering as Kurogane went into him.  
  
They were face-to-face now.  Kurogane began moving his hips slowly, staring right into his eyes.  Fai had hated that at first, the way Kurogane liked to look at him while they did this.   He didn’t mind anymore.  In fact, it was—  
  
“Ah,” he breathed, and grabbed at Kurogane’s hips to support himself.  They were moving faster now, pushing his erection against Kurogane’s belly and it was absolutely exquisite because Kurogane’s skin was slick with sweat from the campfire.  Those red eyes were looking into his, burning more intensely than any fire, looking straight through him and— “Ah, ah, ah—”  
  
"Ngh,” Kurogane answered, his eyes becoming less fiery and more glazed.  “Unh.  Ungh.”  
  
Fai’s head tilted backward, and Kurogane’s forward, resting on Fai’s chest.  He had his arms around Fai’s back to keep him from falling, and Fai still had his hands around Kurogane’s waist.  They rocked together, forgetting dirt and marshmallows and head injuries.  There was just sweat and skin and soft noises and a pulse they could feel, just one pulse for the both of them, rushing from their faces and necks and _down_ —  
  
“Yes!” Fai cried, and Kurogane shuddered.  His hips bucked fiercely and he was shoving his head into Fai’s chest so hard that Fai could hardly breathe, but he didn’t _need_ to breathe because this was _better_ than air, it was better than anything, it was _Kurogane_ and it was _everything_ —  
  
“Oh, Christ!” someone shouted.  
  
Fai didn’t even care.  He was busy coming all over Kurogane right now.  
  
“I told you!” he heard Syaoran wailing.   “I told you we should take our time!”  
  
“You coulda mentioned it was because these guys would be fucking each other on the _tent_.”  
  
Fai looked down and dimly realized that the tent was, in fact, trapped beneath one of Kurogane’s legs.  
  
Kurogane was frozen, turning red.  He had his back to the rest of them, thankfully.  Fai just propped his chin on Kurogane’s shoulder and smiled beatifically.  
  
“You have very bad timing,” he informed the group at large.  “Would you mind giving us a moment?”  
  
“Only if I can watch next time,” Debbie whispered.  The other girls had already turned and made a run for it, no doubt to be polite.  Syaoran was yanking urgently on Ben, while Lucas was already stumbling away, looking rather green around the gills.  
  
Fai slapped his hand over Kurogane’s mouth when he saw it opening to shout.  “Please,” he prompted.  
  
Ben grabbed Debbie and forced her to join the rest of them in fleeing.  
  
"I’m going to kill you,” Kurogane said as soon as Fai removed his hand.  
  
Fai slowly stood up, grimacing when he saw the mess he’d made and carefully stepping out of his jeans.  
  
“Me?  What did I do?”  
  
“You and your stupid marshmallows,” he muttered, standing up and glaring at his stomach.  “Don’t just stand there, give me a towel or something!”  
  
There were no towels, but Fai fetched him a shirt.  
  
“Look on the bright side,” Fai grinned.  “At least they’ll stop trying to hook us up with their friends.”  
  
Kurogane just glared at him.  
  
“It was worth it,” Fai shrugged, putting his pants back on.  
  
A wicked smirk crept onto Kurogane’s face.  “Maybe.”  
  
“I think I like camping.”  
  
“Shut up, moron.”

 

  
 


End file.
